Chaos of the Lifestream
by Dregus
Summary: This is a Naruto/FF7 story challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone! Now, I know I said I was going to update Reborn Habanera next, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone! Now, this story will basically be like the aforementioned story of mine, where this will more than likely just be a story challenge… unless I feel like making it a real story. But the chances of that happening are incredibly small. **

**As you can all see, this will be a Naruto/FF7 cross. **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Late at night. **

It was late night in the village of Konoha. All were asleep, resting from the earlier festivities of the Kumo representative having arrived to sign the peace treaty between the two villages. But there was one small person beside the normal ninja patrolling the village that was not sound asleep. This child, who was dressed all in black, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Now, the reason he was out this late at night was because he simply had to take a breather from his family. Now, one would think that the eldest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki would have to troubles… they would be wrong. For Naruto, it all started back a few years ago when his little sister was about to be born. Now naturally like any child he was ecstatic to have a younger sibling. Until the Kyuubi attacked.

At first, he was confused as to why his father suddenly appeared in his Hiraishin and handed him his little sister Amai. He then disappeared in a yellow flash, and not soon after the Kyuubi was attacking the village. Holding his little sister tightly, trying to calm her down, he prayed dearly for his parents to be safe. And during that time, he could have sworn the pale white crystal that he had found and kept had been glowing a pale green. And he fully believed that it had worked, as when his father came back for his sister, and moments later the Kyuubi seemed to be engulfed in a strange light before disappearing, that his prayer had been answered and his parents and little sister were all unharmed. But then things slowly began to change. His father was getting busier and busier with running the village and trying to recover from the Kyuubi's attack. His mother even took on missions to help out. This left Naruto to take care of his younger sister Amai quite a bit, as there weren't many people that could be hired to babysit. He didn't mind it, but it wasn't easy for someone as young as him to take care of his baby sister, not that he didn't enjoy spending time with her. But with his parents doing everything they could to keep the village together, Naruto helped them as much as they could, which obviously included taking care of his sister.

But now, with the Kumo ambassador having arrived, his parents had worked tirelessly to make sure things worked out, as Konoha couldn't afford to go to war with Kumo. Sure they still had two of the Sennin, Jiraiya and Tsunade, as well as Sarutobi, his parents Minato and Kushina, as well as some of the more powerful Jonin. But even with those powerhouses, a war was not something they wanted, especially with many from Iwa still sore about the last war, and that old fence sitter Ōnoki possibly taking advantage of the situation and attacking either Kumo or Konoha after they had exhausted themselves from fighting each other. And he wasn't even sure Suna would be of much help, as their relationship with the desert nation was rather tenuous right now.

And so, with his father still at the office trying to get things ready for the peace signing, and his mother and old man Sarutobi trying to alleviate as much of his stress as possible, Naruto decided to take a late night walk. He wasn't sure why, but the night breeze, and the shining moon made him more relaxed. He would have spent a great deal longer just looking at the moon, when some movement caught his attention. From his position, he couldn't really tell who it was, other than they had some kind of large sack on their back. Deciding to investigate, he began following the person. Moving as quietly as possible to avoid detection, he eventually made his way over to the person, and saw that it was the Kumo ambassador! But what was he doing out this late at night, and what was in the sack on his back? Getting closer, he heard him talk quietly to himself.

"Man, I can't believe they were so gullible to actually accept the fake alliance. Guess the so called 'genius' Minato isn't all he cracked up to be." He said as he grinned to himself. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. The treaty was a fake, so he could walk into the village unopposed! But why? What did he have inside of the sack on the back… that would be moving? He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and to his further shock, the sack was moving! He was kidnapping someone! Cursing under his breath, he thought over his options. He didn't have any actual weapons on him, nor did he really have any jutsu that could stand up a trained ninja. But his blood ran cold at what he heard next.

"When I get back, Konoha won't be the only clan to have the Byakugan. Though it's too bad I could only grab one of that yellow hared idiots brats, but I guess his daughter will do. I can't believe that the fastest man alive would leave his own home with no one to watch it…" at this point, Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Not only had he managed to kidnap someone from the Hyuuga clan, and more likely someone from the Main branch as those from the side branch wouldn't be worth it, but from the sounds of it…. he had kidnapped his sister. He couldn't just stand here and do nothing! But he couldn't run to his father and get him, as by the time he did the man would already be out of the village! But what could he do against a fully trained ninja? He had no weapons, only the clothes on his back and his precious wishing stone, which he brought his hand up to and gave a silent prayer that things would turn out all right again. Looking around for anything of use, he saw that there wasn't much besides rocks on the ground, and whatever people had thrown away in the nearby trash cans. While still following the Kumo ninja, he picked up and pocked a few decent sized rocks, as well as a trash can lid, and a few shards of glass from a broken bottle and a broken pipe from someone's kitchen sink. With his improvised weapons and shield from possible Kunai, he now began to get closer to him and free his sister and the Hyuuga.

Sneaking closer the ambassador, who was blissfully unaware of Naruto, he made his move. Throwing of the rocks right at the street lamp and breaking it upon impact, caused the Kumo Ninja to stop and cover his eye as sparks and glass fell on top of him. Using the distraction, Naruto brought out the broken bottle, and stabbed it right into the man's unprotected left leg, causing him to scream in pain. This caused him to also drop the sack as he went to grab the bottle and remove it. Naruto then took this opportunity to then pull out the busted pipe he had found, and bashed it against the man's head as hard as he could. This sent the man clutching his now throbbing head, and Naruto took the chance to swing a few more times. But he had pushed his luck, as the man grabbed the pipe and looked at Naruto with his now bleeding face. "You… you little shit!" he yelled fiercely, and yanked the pipe out of Naruto's hands causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Trying to crawl away, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his hand, as a few glass shards had stabbed into his hand. Smirking, he grabbed as much as he could in both hands, and threw it in the man's eye. Now having dirt and glass shards thrown into his eye, he dropped the pipe and tried to get it out. Naruto, not wasting any time went over to the sack and, picked it up, and started running as fast as he could.

Naruto knew that the Hokage tower was too far away to get to, and he knew that he had only temporarily blinded the man with his little stunt, and would eventually catch up with him. And so, he went straight the Ichiraku ramen stand, and taking them inside the small stand, he opened the bag and let out both his sister and the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata. Getting up quickly, he began to stuff the sack with several items to make it appear full. He was about to leave, when he heard a voice say "Onee-chan?" turning around, he saw his little sister sleepily rub her eyes. Naruto quietly put down the sack full of pots and other cooking items, and went over to his sister.

"Hey Amai-chan." Said Naruto in a hushed voice. While he was relieved his sister was all right, she couldn't have picked a worse time to wake up.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing in my room?" asked the little red haired girl. Naruto sweat dropped at this.

"I'm sorry Amai-chan, but your aniki just wanted to say good night before he left." He said, fighting back tears. He got lucky with his sneak attack, but even with what damage he had dealt, it would only hinder the man. He knew that this could likely be the last time he saw his sister, but even still, he would protect his little sister, no matter what.

Amai let out a giggle at what Naruto said. "Silly Onee-chan. Well, good night then." She let out a tired yawn. Naruto moved close to her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and he laid his sister back down on the floor, covering both her and Hinata in the cloak he had used to hide himself earlier. Taking one last look at his sister, he burned the image of her peaceful smile into his memory, as he picked up the sack, and left the ramen stand.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Sometime later. **

As Naruto thought, it did not take long before the Kumo ninja had managed to recover enough and follow him. of course the giant gash in his leg was slowing him down enough so that Naruto would be able to maintain enough of a lead over him to get him far enough away from his sister. He had managed to lure him towards one of the training grounds, but a Kunai barely missing his head nearly made him trip up. He was about to keep running, when he was blindsided by a punch to his cheek, making him let go of the bag, and sending him tumbling. The Kumo ninja, now sporting a red, puffy eye, blood soaked bandages on his leg wound, and dry blood coating his head sneered. "You gave me quite the run around you little brat. But now our little game has come to an end." He said, and walked toward the sack. Naruto tried to get up, but his head was still spinning, and the man picked up the sack, only for pots, pans, all wrapped in a cloth so they wouldn't make any noise when Naruto ran fell out. "What the…" he said in bewilderment. He turned around to Naruto, and picking him up by his collar, slammed him against the tree. "You little brat, where did you hide them? Tell me now, or you're going to regret It." he said, as he pulled out a serrated kunai.

Naruto however grinned a bloody smile, as the punch he got knocked a tooth or two out. "I'm not telling you anything Cyclops." He said. Though as expected, the man did not like this, and so stabbed Naruto in his right shoulder. He then pulled it back out slowly, to increase the pain. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. Where. Are. The. Brats?" his only reply was to get a bloody wad of spit to his face. The man whipped the bloody spit off using his sleeve. "fine, have it your way!" he raised the kunai, and it glowed as lightning chakra surged through it, and brought it down, stabbing Naruto through his chest, and electrocuting him at the same time. Naruto could only howl in pain as lightning chakra coursed through him. He stopped channeling chakra through his kunai, and let Naruto's now smoking body fall to the ground. The man cursed that so much of his time had been wasted, and left the training grounds to see if he could salvage the situation. After all, his country had sent him to Konoha under the pretense of a treaty signing to kidnap a Hyuuga without the curse seal, as well as the Yellow Flash's own child. The whole plan could have caused a political nightmare if things went awry, and right now things had gone straight to hell. So his only chance was to try and salvage his mission as best he could, or the consequences would be dire.

Naruto however was left alone in the field. Sure he had been stabbed in the lung and electrocuted, but there was another sensation that was coursing through his body, and he recognized it. It felt similar to when he had been bit by a snake… it was poison. So not only was his lung being filled with blood, his body badly electrocuted, but he had poison coursing through his body as well. And given that his nerves were fried from the lightning, he couldn't move. Knowing all of this, Naruto realized that he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. But still, knowing his death was inevitable, he couldn't help but smile. With the man's injuries, there was no way he would be able to leave the village fast enough, even if he were able to find his sister and Hinata. He knew the man would more than likely be captured, and Kumo would have to face a political nightmare from this. He could only imagine the look on the Raikage's face when he finds out the entire kidnapping attempt was stopped by a mere child with incomplete ninja training.

But even knowing his sister would be safe, he could only lament that he would no longer be there for her. He wouldn't be there when she would enter the academy. To stay with her at night to keep away the occasional nightmare, or if she was just lonely. To chase away boys who would dare have any interest in her. Not to mention how his parents would feel when they found his body. He truly did love his sister dearly, as when you basically have to raise your younger sibling when your parents are busy trying to keep an entire village from collapsing; you tend to get very attached. With what little strength he had, he managed to push himself over enough so that he could see the night sky, so he could at least die looking at something nice. Slowly but surely, his body was growing numb, and it was getting harder for him to breath. As his eyes grew heavy, he raised his right hand, and grasped his good luck charm, and made a wish on it like he did so long ago. Not for himself, but of his sister. _"I wish… I wish that I could be there for you… to help protect you… my sweet, little __Imōto…" _and with that, Naruto's arm went limp and fell to his side. Naruto, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze died.

And yet, not all was quiet, as the small crystal he wore around his neck began to glow, and change color from white, to a pale green. And is summoned by it, the ground around him split open, and strange bands of green white fluid like energy came from it, and wrapped around his body. As soon as it completely enveloped him, it dragged him into the ground, and the dirt closing the hole made, and the only trace of Naruto even being there at all were the scorch marks of the lightning jutsu used on him, and some of his blood.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**?**

To Naruto, after he had closed his eyes, he felt something strange. It was like all around him, he was bathed in a warm radiance. Opening his eyes, he was unprepared for what he saw. It was like a sea of light green energy. To be honest, this was not what he expected the afterlife to be like. Well, he was sure it wasn't quite some kind of paradise in the clouds, but still. Feeling around him, he found that he was actually on the ground, and so sat up. Feeling where he had been stabbed, there was still a hole in his shirt, but no wound. Standing up, he walked to what appeared to be the edge of what he assumes was the top of some kind of hill he was on, only to gasp in astonishment that he not on top of some kind of hill. Oh no, he was actually on a floating piece of land, surrounded by the green energy.

"What is this place? Is this the afterlife…?" wondered Naruto aloud. He stiffens as he hears the giggling of a young woman from behind him.

"Well, I suppose that's what you could call this place…" came a young female voice from behind him.

When Naruto turned around, he was greeted to the sight of a woman standing at the height of 5'3. She is wearing a shin-length pink dress that buttons up the front and a red bolero jacket. She is wearing brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves. Her hair is segmented with bangs that frame her face, and drawn back into a thick plait with a large pink ribbon. All in all, this woman was beautiful.

Fighting down his blush, Naruto managed to regain his composure. "Who are you, and where am I? I'm pretty sure I died, so… are you the person who's supposed to guide me to the afterlife?" he asked. He really had no idea what was going on here. He really hoped this wasn't the afterlife, because if this strange place of green energy and the floating rock was it, then he was going to be bored out of his mind.

The woman merely shook her head. "No Naruto, I'm not here to be your guide. As for whom I am, my name is Aerith Gainsborough. Though where we are is a bit more complicated. Right now, we are inside of the Lifestream… though I suppose you have no idea what that is, do you?" she said, and Naruto shook his head no. "Well, the Lifestream contains the essence of the Planet and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of every living being that has lived on it. Some of it is even used to create new life on the Planet, and the energy of a person returns to it when they die. The Lifestream is basically the afterlife of the conscious spirits of the Planets inhabitants, and basically the planets life-force. It also acts kind of like a human body, where if there is significant damage to a certain area, it will congregate there and heal the 'wound', as well as fight off anything that the Planet would consider harmful. Does that make sense?"

And for a while, she received no response from Naruto, who was trying to wrap his mind around what he had just been told. "So, what you're saying that the planet we humans live on is essentially a living, sentient being, where we all go and die, and join it as a kind of collective?"

Aerith had a bright smile on her face. "That's right. Though the Planet is not a fully sentient being, there does exist someone who you could say is the consciousness of the planet given a physical form."

"So basically the planet made someone that it could use to directly speak and act through?" said Naruto. It was so surreal. Not only was the planet more or less alive, but it also had its own 'body' that it could use to act and speak through personally? Talk about mind blowing.

"Well, she doesn't talk much, but yes." Replied Aerith with a smile.

"Ok, while that is all very interesting to know, why am I here?" asked Naruto. Sure all of this was fascinating, but he was already dead, so knowing this really did him no good. It wasn't like he was going to spontaneously come back to life and tell everyone back home of his discoveries.

"Well, the reason you are here is a bit complicated, you see-"she was cut by a powerful voice that seemed to come from all directions. "It would be best if I explained the situation to him, as I did bring you and him here." Aerith let out a sigh, am merely nodded her head in acceptance. Naruto however was on alert, looking around him for the source of the voice. Then, bands of energy similar to that of the Lifestream in appearance, but golden in color sprung forth from the center of the floating rock he and Aerith were standing on. The bands of light then began to wrap tightly together, and started to take on a form. It eventually turned into a woman who was even more beautiful than Aerith was in Naruto's opinion. She was unusually tall for a woman, standing at about 5'9 with blonde hair and grey blue eyes. But her clothing was rather strange, as it was completely foreign to anything that someone would wear in the elemental nations. She wore an ornate crown piece, which could possibly slide down and become a mask. She had black boots and tight fitting armor on her left leg, and a battle skirt. But he couldn't accurately describe her shirt, as it was of a kind of style that was very foreign to him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the personified will of the Lifestream given form. But to make things easier for you, you may call me Minerva." The newly arrived Minerva said in a voice filled with power, yet was gentle at the same time. It was almost like when his mother was talking to him. Maybe it was because she was basically 'mother earth'?

Naruto gave Minerva a bow in respect. While he was still having a bit of a hard time digesting all of what was happening to him, he understood one thing: Minerva was essentially a Goddess, and if she had something that she wanted to talk to him about, he had damn well show the proper respect. And he hoped those lessons in etiquette from his father when dealing with foreign dignitaries worked, or he was in serious trouble.

"It's an honor to meet you, Minerva. But may I be so bold as to ask why someone of your station would wish to speak with me? Given what Miss Aerith told me of the Lifestream, I should have joined the collective consciousness of it."

"The reason is simple. Before you died, you made a wish on this, and I heard it." Said Minerva, holding up Naruto's good luck charm, making his eyes widen.

"What? But how? That's just the good luck stone I carried with me. How could my wish on it before I died have reached you?" asked Naruto.

"You do not know what this really is, do you? Though I suppose it would be impossible to know, given the knowledge of what this is has disappeared long ago. This Naruto is not a simple 'good luck stone', but rather it is the strongest white magic that exists, Holy." Said Minerva. Though all this did was get a confused look from Naruto. Aerith saw this and decided to take it from there.

"you see Naruto, that stone is actually called a Materia, which is actually a crystallized piece of the Lifestream, that allows one to call on great power. While there are many different kinds, this one of the two most powerful of them, the other being the ultimate destructive magic Meteor, which Holy is meant to counter it. The first time it activated was when the Kyuubi attacked, and you wished for your family to be safe. The second time you made a wish just before you died, to keep your sister safe. Now, as you were dying this would be impossible, but Holy tried to grant your wish none the less, and so Minerva decided to bring you here." Said Aerith.

"That makes sense, but why would you even consider it? I mean, sure Holy sounds like it's pretty powerful, but what you get out of helping me grant my wish?" said Naruto. Very few people helped out others out of the good of their heart In the Ninja world, and he was taught to be suspicious of things that seemed to be too good to be true.

"The answer is very simple. The Planet is facing a crisis, as the return of something that should have been destroyed long ago is returning. And so, the Planet has need of someone who would stand as its champion to face this threat." Said Minerva, and holding out her hand a crystal the size of about a tennis ball appeared in her hands.

"This is the Protomateria, which hold within it the essence of Chaos, a powerful being. With it you would gain the power to not only fight those who would bring back the ancient threat, but also protect your sister as well. Now, what say you?" said Minerva.

Naruto could say nothing. He was being offered the chance to come back to life, as the warrior of the Planet to fight off some kind of being that it considered enough of a threat to need a champion to fight it! It was like some kind of storybook fantasy, but Naruto knew that it was real. But still, could he take the Protomateria as it was called, and have some other creature inside of him? Would returning to life with the power to keep his sister safe, really be worth risking his very existence to do it? For a moment he thought about it, and realized there was only one answer.

"Yes." Was his reply.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And that's it! Naruto dies keeping his sister and Hinata from being kidnapped, and Aerith and Minerva bring him before them to become the champion of the Planet itself. As he is dead, they infuse him with the Protomateria, making him Chaos much like Vincent was, though there would be obvious differences for when Naruto would enter his Chaos form. Right now, this is a story challenge, where Naruto becomes Chaos, and the warrior for the Planet itself. You don't have to use the scenario I laid out for you if you don't want to. **

**Also, I know only a Cetra is supposed to be able to use holy, and Naruto being able to use it twice makes it very obvious: Naruto is descended from the Cetra as well. How is that possible you may ask? Well, I'm not telling. There's actually a lot I'm leaving out, that can only be known to whoever takes this challenge. **

**-whoever does take it must contact me. **

**The name of Naruto's sister is** **Amai (sweet, naïve, generous****) **

**If haven't already guessed, the blowing orb Naruto has is in fact the Holy materia. **

**About how Naruto fought the Kumo ninja. Naruto is only a child still, and since he obviously doesn't have Kyuubi in him, has no real trump card he can use against the Kumo ninja. He may be talented, but he isn't as strong as Itachi, meaning that he can only fight a Chunin level Shinobi at best, and I don't that Kumo would send anyone less than Jonin on a mission like this. This means that with no weapons or decent Jutsu at this time and Naruto would be limited to using any dirty trick possible. **

**Now, for those of you who may say that Naruto wouldn't be strong enough to carry both Hinata and Amai, here's some info on that. The both of them, at roughly 3 to about 4 years old, would probably weigh somewhere around 31 pounds. This means they both weighed a combined 62 pounds (give or take) now, Naruto has ninja training, so he would be able to carry both of them. Not very long mind you, but both of them far enough to at least hide them. **

**The pic of what she looks like will be on my profile, and she is not in her full battle armor like when you fight her, as there is no way I could properly describe that. **

** . **


	2. 12 years later

**Quick update people! For those of you who are reading this, I am telling you that this story will become a real one. Meaning it will no longer be a story challenge. Well, if someone wanted to take the basic idea of what I'm doing for this story than that's fine. Just talk to me about it beforehand. **

**Now, I know I have 3 other stories here, but don't worry as I'm not going to do this story alone. I also am aware that I haven't updated Ageless Maelstrom… in a couple months. But I promise I will work on that next. Though don't expect me to make very long chapters. All of my chapters will be at least 3,000 words, but I can't say how much more than that. **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

12 years. It had been 12 years since that day when Naruto sacrificed himself to save his sister. And he did not regret his decision one bit. Sure he knew that his family would be heartbroken with him gone, but he trusted that they would be able to keep it together, with Jiraiya and Tsunade there helping them through it. Though the 12 years he had been working as the 'champion of the planet' had not been easy on him either. Not only did he have to contend with not seeing his family, as he had to be properly educated and trained in his new abilities as Chaos and magic as well. The latter was a bit harder, as virtually all Materia had dissolved and been reabsorbed by the planet, meaning that Naruto had to learn how to wield magic in a different way. By being submerged into the Lifestream, and having the knowledge of the Planet, and therefore the power granted by Materia directly infused into his very being. And it hurt. A lot. Having that much knowledge crammed into ones head so he could use the power of the planet freely was not a pleasant experience. Though in the end it was more than worth it. After all, he no longer had to bother with using hand signs to use jutsu, or rather magic in this case. Not to mention the wide range of abilities he had access to.

Though magic was not the only thing he was taught. As the Lifestream is the collective consciousness of every being that has ever lived, it was possible for Minerva to siphon a few people from it to teach Naruto. What really surprised Naruto was that Minerva had actually pulled a few people from the original AVALANCH team, namely Cloud, Tifa, Cid, and Vincent. Cloud Strife, while he primarily used the Buster Sword, was well adept at using other swords as well. Tifa Lockheart was a master of hand to hand fighting, and she was devastatingly powerful, and she didn't even augment it, and her strength was purely natural! Hell, she could even give Might Guy a run for his money. With Cid Highwind, he was taught how to fight with a spear and of machines. While Naruto at first thought that learning about machinery would not be useful, they countered that some of the technology of their time while mostly gone may have survived. And the prospect of someone actually recreating a Mako reactor was a very horrible thought. Though the most important part of his training was with Vincent himself. After all, he was the 'Chaos' before Naruto, and so knew best how to help train Naruto in controlling it. Though upon activating it, something went terribly wrong.

Apparently, when Naruto had been submerged into the Lifestream so he could use magic, something happened. He had accidentally fused with a summon creature. (1) Now none of them knew this at the time, but it became apparent when Naruto tried to go into his Chaos form, only for the summon creature that had bonded to him to appear in the transformation as well. Minerva had to restrain him because of the power of not only Chaos, but also a very powerful summon creature running through him all at once caused him to lose control. It took quite a few years before Naruto would be able to gain control over it. Though when the summon creature made its presence known during his attempted transformation into Chaos, his body went through some drastic changes. His once bright blonde hair was now dark red orange with black highlights. This was due to his mother's Uzumaki red hair becoming more prominent in his genes after hid dip in the Lifestream, and the black came from Vincent, as some of his genes somehow carried over from the Protomateria and into Naruto. Other noticeable traits from this were Naruto's now red eyes, and paler complexion. This also led to Naruto growing to just over six feet tall.

Though there was one issue that made Naruto sigh just thinking about: the reason he was chosen to the planets champion, and what he was chosen to fight. Apparently, back when the Shinra Company had captured Aerith, they had taken several samples of DNA from her. It was part of their tests to see what made her blood so special. Though after she died, whoever was in charge of the science division at the time had an idea: to take her DNA, and effectively recreate the Cetra race, much like how they took Jenova cells and put them in pregnant women to make powerful members of SOLDIER like they did with Sephiroth. They didn't have too much of Aerith's DNA left, so they weren't able to make too many children from it. But Naruto was confused as to why he was even being told this, and he was shocked at the answer. Those children made from Aerith's DNA, her children, were the beginning of the Uzumaki clan. And thinking on it, it made sense. After all, there could be no other explanation as to how Naruto could use Holy like he did. Though to Aerith's slight annoyance, Naruto began calling her grandmother, as Aerith was actually the ancestor of the entire Uzumaki clan.

But then came when they told of what he was supposed to do as the champion of the Lifestream. Apparently, when Sephiroth had tried to take over the Planet using his corrupted Lifestream and failed, the corruption could not be absolved and purified. And so, all of the corruption was eventually gathered into one place, and expelled at once. To survive, it than took on a new form that of a massive tree that bore no fruit, saves for a single one every thousand years. Of course during all this the humans had lost a good portion of their technology and science, and the materia had been reclaimed by the planet already. But as always, war had broken out, and one woman had done what no other had done before: eaten the fruit of the tree, born of the corrupted Lifestream. And in retaliation of this, the Jenova cells within it awakened and wanted to reclaim what was taken from it: by transforming into a giant 10 tailed monstrosity. Yet even with all of its power, by some kind of divine irony, the creature was defeated by the child of the woman who had eaten the forbidden fruit. But despite the beast being defeated and being sealed away within the man, upon his death he split it into nine separate beings. Thus the nine Bijuu were made. This was also the reason the Planet could not add the Bijuu to the Lifestream when they perished, and are instead rejected by it and reform is because of the Jenova cells inside of them. Like with the corrupted Lifestream, they are immediately rejected, and thanks to the Jenova cells they are able to pulls their bodies back together and reform.

Minerva had informed Naruto that a very corrupted person by the name of Madara Uchiha had been stopped from becoming one with the Lifestream. And while not being able to get much in the way of information out of him, had found trace elements of Jenova in his being, but they were pure and could only have come from the desecrated body of the Juubi itself. This meant that he had managed to somehow summon its body, and possibly had plans to even revive it. Even if that were not the case, anyone tampering with the body of the Juubi and of Jenova cells could not be allowed to continue. And so, they wanted Naruto to stop the ones who were now in possession of the Juubi's body and eliminate them.

And so, with the knowledge of what Minerva and Aerith had tasked him with as the planets champion, did he understand how his wit to protect his sister played in to all of this. She would be hunted for the Kyuubi sealed inside of her. Not only her, but all of the Jinchuriki as well. But he knew it would be virtually impossible for him to be able to watch over and keep them all safe. Heck, he only had a vague guess as to where each one was in a given country as the Lifestream could not accurately locate them, or rather the Jenova cells inside of the Bijuu. Though that was probably due to them being sealed inside of people, muting their 'signal'. But he knew that two were in Kumo, two in Iwa, one in Suna, one in Taki, two were in Kiri, and the last one was his sister. And the only Jinchuriki that he even knew by face was his sister. Keeping the Jinchuriki safe from harm was going to be harder then he thought.

He let out a sigh, as he remembered something that a woman called Lucretia, a scientist who had found the Protomateria and infused it into Vincent, making him the first Chaos.

"_Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth the ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens."_

This was a quote from the scientist who had infused Vincent with the Protomateria, giving him the power of Chaos. And now he too had Chaos, as well as another guest in his body. While he knew the time was fast approaching when he would be able to leave the Lifestream and go back to land of the living, he could not help but wonder… would his family accept him? that he was the harbinger of Omega Weapon, the being that would take the Lifestream itself and leave the planet a desolate , barren rock? He was barely human when he had been given the Protomateria, and even less so when the summon creature was added into the mix. His Chaos transformation made him look enough like a demon, but if that part of him were to wake up, then he would truly be a monstrous being. He knew that his parents had missed him dearly, as like Aerith was able to do as a small child, members of the Uzumaki clan could hear the whispers of the planet itself. And so Naruto tried his best to ease the sorrow of his mother and sister as best he could through this method. Even going so far as to send his sister the Holy materia. That wasn't easy to accomplish, as he had to use the Lifestream itself to send it to his sister, but it managed to get to her.

But at some point, he knew that he was going to leave the Lifestream eventually, and at some point he would run into his family. _"I can only hope that they forgive me for not being with them for so long…" _Naruto thought.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Konoha, 12 years after Naruto disappeared. **

Things had not gone over well the morning of the failed kidnapping attempt. The Kumo ambassador had eventually been caught, along with Hinata and Amai being found by a confused Tuechi who was opening up shop for the day. But there was one problem. Naruto was nowhere to be found. Minato sent out several teams of his ninja to try and find his son, but to no avail. Thinking that the Kumo ninja had managed to capture his son and hand him off to another Kumo shinobi while he went back for his daughter and Hinata Hyuuga, he authorized Hibiki to do whatever was necessary to get that information out of him. But much to his and Kushina's despair, the only even remotely useful information he had was the identities of Kumo's Jinchuriki, several Jutsu, as well as information concerning Kumo's defenses and inner workings. Which meant that Kumo going to war with Konoha was a very bad idea, especially since Minato was faster than the Raikage E, and Kushina had the ability to trap a Bijuu in her chakra chains, making Kumo's two Jinchuriki effectively worthless in battle.

And so, Kumo was forced to give up something to avoid a war they had little chance of winning. And Kumo had several options in this regard. They had two Jinchuriki, and they could give up their weaker one. They also had the treasures of the Rikudō Sennin, but even with the fact they drained a great deal of chakra from the user, and only someone with at least kage level reserves or a Jinchuriki could effectively use them, were still very powerful. There was also the secret to the Black lightning that the Third Raikage used. But what Konoha actually got surprised them: a small Uzumaki girl named Karui. The Raikage wasn't too keen on giving up the information on to how exactly his village managed to get an Uzumaki into his village, as survivors of Uzushio's fall were scarce and hard to find, but Kushina was happy to have the girl join her family as her second daughter. It also helped to ease her grief over Naruto disappearing.

But even with that mess behind them, Minato was faced with a problem. He could not allow too many of his forces to look for his son and leave Konoha defenseless. But he came up with a plan. He would still be able to send out his forces to look for his son, while at the same time doing their missions. Any mission that took his ninja far enough away from the village, be it exterminating bandits, destroying illegal operations, or even looking for hideouts of Orochimaru's hidden labs. Any chance Minato got, he took to try and find his missing son. Though over the course of 12 years, he had been no closer to finding his son than when he had started. While corruption in Konoha had and the land of fire as a whole been dramatically reduced, and make them look better in the eyes of the people and possible employers, many of his ninja had given up hope on finding his son. sure they had managed to actually locate a few more members of the Uzumaki clan by the names of Karin, Tayuya, and a young woman named Honoka who was forced to help in the attempted creation of what the scientists called the 'Ultimate Summon creature'. Needless to say, the scientists were killed for making such an abomination and sacrificing many innocent summons creatures to make it, and all their research destroyed. After all, if such information had managed to get into the hands of someone like Orochimaru, he couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of horrible monstrosities the mad man would create.

But still, even though he was no closer to finding his son when he first began, at least he managed to find some of Kushina's missing kin, even if it was only four of them. Though with Tayuya, Karin, Karui and Honoka (despite being a young woman, but not legally old enough to be considered an adult) basically becoming Kushina's daughters, it had helped her tremendously in regards to loosing Naruto. Though one thing did concern him. Sometimes, most often around when Naruto disappeared, Kushina would fall into depression, but would then have vivid dreams about Naruto trying to cheer her up. Not only her, but Amai as well. At first he thought it was just them trying to cope with it, but when Tayuya, Karin, Karui and Honoka could hear his son's voice and even identify it, despite never having heard from him, and then he got concerned. As farfetched as it sounded, it seemed as though Naruto was somehow able to connect to those of Uzumaki blood, wherever he was. While it was true that the Uzumaki clan had very special chakra and it wasn't uncommon to see several of them having special abilities, like Karin's absurdly powerful sensing ability and Kushina's chakra chains being prime examples. But still, being able to communicate through dreams? It sounded farfetched, but with Kushina and the girls being able to see and hear Naruto, it was the only plausible explanation.

Then there was the fact that the little orb that his son always carried with him had mysteriously appeared one day, as Amai came running to both he and Kushina when she had found it. She said that in a dream about her brother, he had given her his good luck stone and said he would always look out for her. And when she woke up, it was there. These lead too many questions. How had Naruto given her the stone? As they had ruled out Naruto doing it in person, it meant that he had to have had help in giving it to her. Which lead to even more questions, like why he only spoke to them through dreams, or why he hadn't come back to them as they fully believed he was still alive. Thinking on it made his head hurt.

Letting out a sigh, he turned to a recent family photo of his odd family. Over the 12 years, his daughter, or rather _daughters, _which was odd to get used to at first, had all grown into attractive young women. Despite not being sisters, he noted that they all shared similar traits. Slim waists, wide hips, and decent chest sizes. He wasn't being perverted or anything, but when you're the only male in a house full of women, you tend to notice things like that. But looking at his wife Kushina, she as though she hadn't aged a day. She stood at about 5'6, and has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. As an adult, she generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouse was slate blue as well as white while the dress was green. She also wore a wristband what is to dark blue on her left wrist and lavender shinobi sandals. She also retained her fiery temper when she was younger, which seemed to be a trait amongst the Uzumaki clan, as all but Honoka shared their trait with her.

Tayuya, who somehow got a bit of a sailors mouth and likes to cuss a lot, had gained a darker skin tone over the years. It was almost as dark as Karui's, and many thought that she and Tayuya were actually twin sisters due to this. Tayuya was wearing a somewhat loose black shirt with normal black shorts and typical shinobi sandals. She has a nice figure for her age, with wide hips and a modest c-cup chest. She stood at just short of 5'9.

Karin, has crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side is neat and straight. She wears brown glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them, and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. She has a fluctuating personality; she will appear tough and in control at times, to the point of being violent and critical, and at other times will appear highly flirtatious. She is rather short, and stands at about 5'3 and has large B-cup breasts.

Karui is a dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a white bandanna. She had taken up interest in kenjutsu, and constantly wears her sword on her back. She is also quite outspoken, stubborn, irritable and impulsive, allowing her emotions to come out. And unsurprisingly, she gets along quite well with Tayuya. She gets even worse when the subject of her small chest is brought up, being that a small B.

Honoka is actually the most level headed out of all the Uzumaki family. She has dark eyes and long red hair in which she wore a white band. She wears a purple, sleeveless kimono blouse with yellow trimmings held close by a traditional obi with a long, streaming bow tied to it, mesh armor underneath it and a short white skirt. For some reason, she prefers going barefoot.

And finally, his eyes rest on his biological daughter Amai. Things had been… strange with her, for lack of a better term. While not yet fully grown, she had the makings of being just as beautiful as Kushina herself. She had violet eyes like her mother, though with a more bluish tint to them. Her hair was mainly red with orange bangs. She is 5'5 tall like Kushina, which at one point she overacted when she realized that all of her 'daughters' would wind up being taller than her, making her the shortest in the family. Amai is wearing a sleeveless white shirt and blue shorts that hugged her well endowed chest of a large C, now borderline D, and her shapely hips nicely, something that much to his ire attracted a lot of attention. Though thankfully, she had no interest in boys… or rather, she only had feelings for a certain boy: her brother. Minato wasn't sure exactly how this came about, but somehow her feelings for her brother seemed to become what could only be described as a brother complex. Sure her sisters teased her a bit for it, at least until she beat the stuffing out of them for it. in fact, she had even moved out of her old room and into Naruto's. While hard to accept at first, Kushina explained to him that for most Uzumaki, they were like swans. They only loved once, and could love no one else, no matter what. Sure there were a few Uzumaki that had lost their spouse, broke up for whatever reason, etc, and managed to find love again, but this was very rare to actually happen. Which meant that Minato could only hope that his son Naruto, wherever he was, was alive and healthy, as he didn't want his daughter to spend the rest of her life alone, wanting only to be with someone that wasn't even alive anymore.

Running his hand through his hair, he let out a sigh, and looked back at the stack of papers on his desk. His daughters along with several other ninja had passed their gennin exam, and they were all absolutely ecstatic. Now the only problem was figuring out what teams to put them all on.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**And there we go. Now, I want all of you reading this to understand something. I know I have three other stories that I have, but do not pressure me to update. I have a life outside of fanfiction, a job and bills to pay and so forth. This site is not my life, it's just something I do in my spare time for fun. Even if I have a day off of work, I'm not automatically going to work on any of my stories, and this is probably true for a lot of other authors. While I am happy that you all like my work thus far, please don't try to rush me. I am happy that you all enjoy my stories enough that you want to see more or it, but please be patient. **

**-Note that this is only directed to those of you who are impatient and want me to update soon.-**

**When the Lifestream absorbed all of the Materia, any creature that could be summoned by the red summon materia was also returned to the Lifestream, and they also became part of it. When Naruto was submerged into the Lifestream to gain the ability to use magic, he unconsciously reacted to a summon creature within the Lifestream. Think of it when Ultimecia junctioned herself to Griever in the final battle of ff8, except the combination is less disturbing looking. **

**Yeah, Naruto and the entire Uzumaki clan are descended from Aerith and the Cetra. **

**With Minato, just think about it. He couldn't just send out his ninja on a wild goose chaise with no lead or information. So he did the next best thing. Have his ninja look for any clues possible about his son. **

**With Tayuya, Honoka, Karui. Honoka had been suspected of being a member of the Uzumaki clan due to her ability with Fūinjutsu and it was even hinted to that. With Tayuya, as far as I can tell she's probably an orphan that just joined up with Orochimaru, so I figured 'what the hell' and make her one. With Karui, remember that Kumo tried to kidnap Kushina when she was a child for her special chakra, so why wouldn't they try to get their hands on another Uzumaki, namely Karui? **


End file.
